


A Little Secret

by sisazat



Series: Redamancy [1]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Step back if you are not ready for this, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, this is just an absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisazat/pseuds/sisazat
Summary: Not many people know that Haidar has a little secret that he always keeps hidden. Not even his closest person, until Ridwan Bahri.
Relationships: Haidar Subandi (Pengkor)/Ridwan Bahri, Pengkor/Ridwan Bahri
Series: Redamancy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risks.

**Redamancy: Act One**

**A Little Secret**

Just like the usual busy day at the DPR office. Another plenary meeting just ended. Not the first one within this week, not the last one either. Ridwan Bahri left the meeting room with his briefcase on hand, neatly dressed still with his usual maroon suit set. Walking through the hallway, heading back to his workspace at the same floor.

On that quiet hallway, he could hear someone’s footsteps a few meters behind him. The footsteps sound different. He knows who’s coming. But he chooses to ignore them.

“Ridwan.” That man called.

Ridwan doesn't seem like he is going to slow down.  
  
“Ridwan Bahri.” His tone rose as he tried to catch the smaller man up.

“Maaf, saya sibuk. Ada agenda lain yang harus saya kerjakan.” 

“Ridwan, tunggu.”

“Kalau tidak penting sebaiknya tidak usah.” He stops his steps, turning his body to the man behind him, Haidar Subandi.

“Sejak kapan saya pernah berbicara yang tidak penting?”   
Ridwan just stays in silence, he isn’t doing much at the moment, just standing there and staring at the taller man. Waiting for his next words.

“Saya minta kamu mampir ke rumah malam ini. Jangan bawa siapapun.” It doesn't sound like anything but an order.

“Maaf saya tidak bisa. Ada agenda lain yang harus saㅡ”

“Ridwan. Ke rumah, malam ini.” Haidar cut him off. There’s no way Ridwan can say no at this point. Well, actually… Who on earth can say no to Pengkor’s order?  
  
Honestly he doesn’t feel good with his order, so he looks for any other excuse. “Saya tidak bawa kendaraan hari ini.”  
  
Easy, Haidar thought. “Mobil saya. Pukul 7 malam, Lobby Selatan.” He leaves the smaller man after his words. Leaving him with a small smirk reflected on his lips.  
  
Ridwan has no choice, wondering about what’s going to happen tonight.

* * *

“Silakan masuk, pak.” The driver _named Ghazul_ opened the luxurious black car's door, letting Ridwan go inside which Haidar is already there.  
  
“Terima kasih.” Ridwan offers him a tentative smile before stepping inside and closes the door behind him. “Saya kira anda diantar supir lain.” He starts as soon as the door closes.  
  
“Yang kali ini harus dia.” Haidar retorts calmly, staring at Ridwan as if he planned something.

“Kenapa?” When their gazes meet, he catches Haidar grinning at him as their car drives away, leaving the big building behind. No answer from Haidar other than that one grin. Ridwan doesn’t bother much about it.

The smaller man leans back against the car seat. Looking at the gleaming city light, not knowing someone is looking at him. Haidar just constantly looks at the smaller man figure. He wonders, how could Ridwan Bahri maintain his clothes neat and tidy after a long and tiring day? Although his hair is kind of messy at this point, Haidar thinks it is a nice finish for his look. _Damn, he looks so good._

Everything is going well _in silence_ until Ridwan huffs, brushes his hair with his hands.

“Saya rasa kamu sudah tau alasannya, Ridwan” Haidar starts to break the cold silence between the three of them. Ridwan turns his head to the voice’s direction.

“Alasan?” he repeats. Haidar lets out a soft breath, eyes running along Ridwan’s figure, looking at every inch of those maroon suits and the one who wears it. He is supposed to keep it for later. But the demon inside of him is coming back.

“Sudah saya bilang berapa kali?” he hums, shifting his body closer towards Ridwan before he adds, “Kalau rapat, _jangan begitu_ , Ridwan.” he drawls, putting his left hand on Ridwan’s.  
  
“Begitu bagaima-” 

_Oh wait._

He understands now.

Not many people know that Haidar has a little secret that he always keeps hidden. Not even his closest person, until Ridwan Bahri. Do you believe that everyone actually has a fetish or kink? It’s no exception for Pengkor, the one and only member of the House of Representatives that is feared by everyone because of his power and ability to make you go missing in a few seconds. 

Ridwan never notices this until they’re actually having a secret relationship. Haidar has something with Ridwan in a suit, _a fetish_ he would say. But it is only applied to Ridwan. A huff escapes Ridwan as Haidar's hand trailing his thighs. His right side might be a limp and can’t functioned properly, but his left side works perfectly.

Salute for the audacity of him touching Ridwan while someone drives his car. But this is actually the reason why Haidar chooses Ghazul to drive him home tonight. It’s going to be so burdensome if he needs to shoot his driver afterwards. Since his relationship with Ridwan is a top notch secret, no one knows it other than his assistant, Ghazul, and his children.

“Maaf, saya tidak bisa tahan.” comes his breathy whisper, his palm is huge on Ridwan's thighs, touch wandering up to Ridwan’s crotch. Pressing his palm onto Ridwan’s. Ridwan gave up just in a few seconds. Small touch from Haidar on his lower part sends a jolt of arousal along his spine. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants.  
  
Haidar leans to the smaller man, whispers. A whiffle of hot air sweeps his ears. “Saya harap kamu tidak keberatan.” His big hand is now squeezing the bulge under Ridwan's trousers, as he lands some soft kisses on Ridwan’s neck.

His body became tense and wary. Ridwan has to take a deep breath to put his hard on under control. There’s someone else in this car, how could they do that, he thinks. But Haidar doesn’t see it as a problem. Ghazul is a great secret keeper. He knows more than people think. He knows everything, even he knows Ridwan’s little hobby of sucking a man’s dick. Unlike the other politicians who like to rent some women, Ridwan Bahri has a little bit of a different preference. Ridwan is actually aware of it, but he finds it still uncomfortable to have sexual activities in front of someone else. 

A whine of protest slipped off Ridwan’s lips as Haidar stopped touching him. A cackle escapes Haidar. He grabs Ridwan’s hands, guiding them to his crotch. His slacks zipped down with the buttons open, showing a bulge of hard cock behind those last fabric. Ridwan didn’t even remember or notice when Haidar opened up his pants.  
  
“Kamu tau apa yang harus kamu lakukan, kan?” now there is a smirk curling on the corner of his lips, “Tolong?”  
  
Ridwan’s face blushed red under those street lights, hands already reaching out Haidar’s crotch shakily. Haidar shudders as one hand slides down into his briefs and squeezes, drawing a moan out of him. Fingers around his erection and one sharp tug turns him into a groaning mess. “ _Shit._ ” The smaller hand starts to move, giving pleasure to Haidar, his breathing hitched. Trying to hold back a moan that symbolizes the satisfaction of Ridwan’s hand movement on his groin.

Thanks to the dim light inside the car, so that Ghazul can't see them clearly. Not to mention Haidar's cock that is currently free in the air. Ridwan decided to cut the space between them, trying to get closer to the mafia beside him. His left fingers tilted the other’s chin down, making him look directly at the pair of beautiful yet intimidating eyes. 

A crazy yet arousing idea crosses his mind as he drifts down, it doesn't take so long for him to wrap his lips around Haidar's length, sinking down in one smooth motion. His mouth is wet and warm, tight suction around his cock, and it takes nearly everything in Haidar not to come right there. The smaller man moves his mouth sloppily, sucking the length with his tongue swirling around it. 

Haidar stutters, attempting to get words out from his mouth as he slides his left hand through Ridwan’s grey-ish curl, restrains him from moving away from his crotch. His breath is heavy, he snaps his hips forward, burying his cock inside Ridwan's mouth. A choked moan escapes from the smaller one, throat clenching around Haidar's manhood. The younger man stops, lifting his head to meet his pair of eyes with the older one before brushing their lips together.   
  
Haidar pushes himself to his partner’s direction, eagerly kissing Ridwan’s lips hard and messy. Ridwan tastes like nothing in this world he has tasted before, he is way addicting more than tobacco or even drugs. Haidar kisses him like he's claiming over Ridwan. Tongue tangling and nibbling on his lower lip makes his breath stutters in his chest. His blood rushing through his body, drowning him in arousal and desperation. Ridwan’s right hand starts to move to Haidar’s private area and slowly plays with the hard length down there while they start kissing messily, tongues slips everywhere, their wet kiss sound fills the quiet car, does not care the fact that there’s someone who’s driving in front of them. 

As they pull away, Haidar notices how _swollen_ Ridwan's lips are.

_Oh god._

_He looks so arousing this way._

_Can't wait to eat him up._

"Betul perkiraan saya. Kamu tidak bisa menolak, kan?" Amusement sounds clear in his voice but when Ridwan glances up, his gaze is dark with lust and full-blown arousal. The tension between them breaks as Ghazul speaks.

“Sudah sampai, pak.” Ghazul's voice is low, yet wary as he stopped their car. Arriving at Haidar’s tremendous mansion. He is not even looking at the backseat, he knows what’s going on there. So he thinks it is kind of impolite to look back.  
  
“Pulang.” Coming from Haidar, it almost sounds petulant. Ghazul complies without any words, leaving the couple with their nasty activities inside the car. 

“Ridwan, kamu masuk duluan.”

“Gak bisa disini aja, _mas_ ?” Ridwan murmured, his voice sounds rasp, eyes fluttered.

“Dengan kondisi saya yang begini? Jangan bercanda kamu.” he tugs up his pants, zipping it back although he's still hard down there.

Haidar carefully steps down the car, with Ridwan helping him. “Tidak usah, saya bisa sendiri.”

They walked up the hallway towards the main bedroom inside with Haidar on lead. His pair of orbs scanning every corner he could see. The older man casually takes off his green suit and vest carefully as soon as he entered his room, loosen up his tie and put it away. He limps closer to his king-sized bed, settling himself on the bedside.

Ridwan trails down Haidar's footsteps, as he closes the door behind him. Without any order from the other man starts to undress. Haidar doesn't even need to ask him to do so, he did it voluntarily. He removes the fabrics on his body one by one, until his last piece of dark grey boxer brief .

“Butuh kondom?” Haidar asks bluntly.

“Saya gak suka pake kondom, _mas_.” that answer from Ridwan made a grin curls on Haidar’s lips.

“ _Lube_ di tempat biasa.”

Ridwan quickly fetches a bottle of lube from the drawer near him then drags his feet towards Haidar. Not even a word, he unbuttoned Haidar’s shirt. Unbuckle his slacks and briefs in one go, letting them fall to his feet as Haidar’s cock springs out.

The bed dips as Ridwan pushes him back, crawling on top of him. “Eager, I see.” Haidar murmured. 

Haidar thinks it's kind of impossible for him to get even harder at this point, but watching Ridwan crawling up on top of him with an aroused face actually does it.

A hand settled on his lower body, lurking underneath him. Haidar lets out a heavy sigh, groaning lowly in exasperation. “ _Come on,_ Ridwan. _”_

“Sabar, _mas._ ” Coating his fingers with the thick liquid, rubbing them off on Haidar’s length. In no time, Ridwan has positioned himself, lining himself up with Haidar’s shaft, and sinks himself down. He lets out a breathless gasp and he pushes back, trying to get Haidar deeper inside him. Starts easy and slowly increases the pace.

He guides his hips into a steady rhythm, sliding against one another. They frot clumsily, desperately picking up the pace, moaning and pushing into each other, foreheads damp, eyes clenched as their irregular breaths and gasps and moans ghost one another’s lips.

“ _Fuck._ ” Haidar breathes out roughly.

Surroundings melt into nothing after that. There is only Ridwan, his breath, Haidar's hands on his waist, the high, needy noises he makes as Haidar fucks into him. He can’t even finish Haidar’s name, just moans the first syllable like it’s all he knows.

Ridwan can’t stop moaning at the way Haidar slid in and out of him. His beautiful voice saturated the whole room. Sounds mellifluous for Haidar.

The sparks of pleasure burst out as Haidar’s member hit the spot deep inside him. With his limp, Haidar tries to pick up his speed, thrusting back Ridwan harder and faster as he can. Despite of his body imperfection, each thrust was precise, hitting Ridwan's spot, his hand working the cock between them. Both men moaned loudly as each felt their orgasms build up and up until they were at the peak.

“ _Mas Haidar-_ ” Ridwan yelled out as his orgasms spilled out, travelling throughout his whole body. He arched his back, wailing as his orgasm overtook him, his cock spurting hot white liquid onto their stomach as his hole clenched rhythmically onto the cock deep seated inside him. The pleasure continued to roll through them both, moaning each other's names.

Ridwan manages to slip out of Haidar before he collapses, good thing is he knows which side is safe for him to fall onto. Both men is panting heavily as if they had just finished a marathon. Their age can't lie. 

“We should do this more often.” Haidar muttered, eyes closed.

Ridwan chuckled, scooting over to rest his head on Haidar's chest, feeling an arm encircle his waist. “We should.”

.

“Jadi? Setiap rapat, ya? Tapi lain kali jangan sombong begitu.”

“ _Mas!_ ”


End file.
